


【超蝙/batfamily】守株待飞禽

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 正联已经紧急成立，但超蝙均未掉马，双方仅合作过还不太熟，时任罗宾大米，总之，时间线混乱。——大都会的树上什么都有。2020.7.8首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 蝙蝠家 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 甜文合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 10





	【超蝙/batfamily】守株待飞禽

1  
对于超人来讲，大都会树上的猫就像哥谭适合当罗宾的孩子，只要肯捡，总会有的。但一只趴在树上下不来的蝙蝠？好吧，这倒是新鲜。  
克拉克看左右无人，悄悄一蹿，把那只陷入昏迷的毛茸茸的小家伙托在手里。它一只翅膀无力地垂着，上面是一个撕裂的枪伤，起伏微弱的腹部也有不少划痕，血迹把周边毛发沾湿结块。什么样的人会这样对待一只可怜的小动物啊？！克拉克愤怒又心疼地把它捡回了家。  
它可真是一个谨慎的小家伙。小蝙蝠在克拉克为它处理伤口时挣扎着醒了过来，眼睛都没睁开就一爪子挠向了他的眼睛，还好他闪的快才没给小病号造成二次伤害。  
克拉克后怕地推起滑落的眼镜，对桌面上凶巴巴瞪着他的小家伙努力释放善意。他摆出一个类似投降的姿势表明自己的无害，“冷静，冷静，我对你没有恶意，我不是那些伤害你的坏人，我只是想给你包扎。”  
小蝙蝠警惕地与他僵持了许久，才像是终于判别了他的好坏，放松下来，默许了他的靠近。  
克拉克试探着伸出食指给它的小脑袋顺了顺毛，小家伙虽然看起来不太乐意但没有躲开，甚至在他消毒包扎的时候也都乖乖待在原地，没有胡乱挣扎。  
“你比你那个住在隔壁的同类可爱多了。”克拉克在盯着小蝙蝠舔水的时候情不自禁地感叹。说完这句话后，他似乎感觉小蝙蝠似乎瞪了他一眼。克拉克把这错觉抛到一边，“小家伙，我总不能一直叫你小家伙吧！让我来给你起个名字怎么样？”他想了想，“小蝙？”  
小蝙蝠用完好的那边前爪拍了一下水碗。  
“你不会能听懂吧？”克拉克尝试，“小黑？”  
又一下。  
“哇哦，你可真聪明。好吧，让我想想，B……”克拉克念叨着，“嗯……蝙蝠侠是人类极限，我猜你也是蝙蝠极限了，又聪明又，额，强壮？总不能叫你batbat吧？B？”  
小蝙蝠却收回了翅膀。  
“你希望我这么称呼你？”  
小蝙蝠一动不动地与他对视。  
克拉克眨眨眼，“好的，B，没问题——我猜你隔壁的那个同类也会喜欢这个称呼的。”  
作为一个星球的遗孤，在异星长大成为无所不能的守护者，每天的工作就是对付一群神经病天才和一群奇形怪状的天外来客，那么超人的秘密身份捡到一只疑似能听懂人话的蝙蝠大概也很正常？说不定这是一只马戏团逃出来的神奇动物呐！又或者氪星人还有什么待开发的超能力？  
2  
大意了。  
蝙蝠侠追踪企鹅人的合作伙伴来到大都会，他没想到这伙人还有魔法师帮忙。等他再次醒来，就变成了一只蝙蝠被一个记者捡回了家。  
魔法大概影响了他的身体素质，他伤口愈合的很慢，不能飞，连弹跳能力和耐力都很差。小记者家里除了电话只有一个笔记本电脑。他现在不能讲话，必须想个办法用电脑联系蝙蝠洞。蝙蝠侠回忆起昏迷前看见的那个笼罩了整个城市的魔法虚像，他必须及时提醒代班蝙蝠侠的夜翼和罗宾，让他们不要轻易找过来。  
“布鲁斯！布鲁斯！”  
蝙蝠侠在思索时突然听到熟悉的声音。扭头一看，只见一只胸前炸着一撮艳丽蓝毛、羽翼顺滑的大黑鸟正在窗框外跳来跳去。  
“布鲁斯！这里！”声音的起伏频率好像正和它叽叽喳喳的叫声一致。  
蝙蝠侠盯着它直到它安静下来，“夜翼？”他发出一个短促而富有弹性的吱声后立刻闭嘴。  
“噗。”蓝鸟欢快地叫了一声，然后连成一片，“是我！天啊，布鲁斯你不知道我找你花了多久！我一进大都会就变成了这副样子。好不容易飞到信号发出地，你又不在。我就用这副鸟爪子查了监控蹲点才终于找过来。吁！累死我了！”  
蝙蝠侠矜持地点了点头，以示感谢。  
夜翼也不介意，“现在怎么办？我之前试了，飞不出大都会。我们得联系上蝙蝠洞，我怕等久了达米安也会撞进来。”他在外面摇摇晃晃地踱步，“或者至少先让我进去？”夜翼停住脚，大大地展开翅膀遮阳，趴在玻璃窗上，好奇地往里看，“那个捡到你的好心人在家吗？”  
“吃饭啦，B！”克拉克端着切好的细碎水果块从厨房出来，他看见贴在窗户上的夜翼笑了笑，“这个小家伙是来找你的吗？”  
蝙蝠侠敲了敲玻璃。  
“额，你想放他进来？”克拉克挠挠头，放下果盘打开了窗户。他看着那只一进来就扑到小蝙蝠身上的蓝鸟，摸摸下巴，“所以你们真的是马戏团出来的吧！神奇的马戏团。”他转身又去了厨房，“让我看看能给新来的小家伙准备一点什么。”  
“水果？布鲁斯你现在是什么品种啊？”夜翼仗着自己的体型把蝙蝠侠卡在下巴底下蹭的满头乱毛，“我记得你这种大小的蝙蝠应该都是吃虫子的。是因为那家伙抓不到吗？”  
“我不会吃虫子！而且我们现在都是魔法生物，没有品种！”蝙蝠侠气得吱吱咕咕地叫出了声，他往旁边一蹦，黑亮的小眼睛凌厉地盯着夜翼，“比起这些，我觉得考虑一下怎么联系蝙蝠洞比较重要。那个小记者有一台电脑，工作的时候会一起带走，我们只能在他睡觉的时候使用。但我现在的力气打不开笔记本——你的体能受了多大影响？”  
“如果刚刚窗户有缝的话我都可以自己打开进来。”夜翼扑扇了一下翅膀，“我猜是体型问题。”  
3  
红罗宾觉得自己大概是熬夜太久出了幻觉，不然他怎么会在电脑上接通一个通讯结果发现对面站着一只蓝胸黑鸟和一只小蝙蝠？  
[提姆！是我，迪克，还有布鲁斯。]蓝鸟一顿蹦跳之后，一行字发送过来。  
红罗宾赶紧喝了一口咖啡压压惊，再仔细一看，屏幕上的画面和文字依然没变。他看着对面小蝙蝠那副熟悉的面无表情，问道：“夜翼和蝙蝠侠？你们是中了魔法吗？”  
[是的。我们现在联系不上蝙蝠洞，你得提醒达米安，让他不要来大都会。还有其他成员，在弄清楚魔法原理之前，你们都不要来。]  
“既然是大都会，要告诉超人一声吗？”红罗宾边敲键盘边问。  
蝙蝠侠思索了一会，对着夜翼嘴巴开开合合没有声音传过来。  
[这件事需要通知正联。可以单独告诉他一声。]  
“好的。”红罗宾停住手，抬头对着屏幕说，“太晚了，我刚刚查看蝙蝠洞的监控，罗宾已经翻出蝙蝠侠的定位跑去大都会了。”  
[天，可我们现在不在定位地啊！提姆你先去提醒其他人吧，我去找达米安。]  
4  
蠢货格雷森，找不到父亲不说，还把自己也搭进去了，我倒要看看那个外星人呆的地方到底有什么鬼。  
罗宾当然不会小觑能连坑蝙蝠侠和夜翼两个人的地方。他准备了各种烟雾弹麻醉剂普通飞镖爆炸镖，擦亮了自己的长刀，考虑到目的地的特殊情况，还特意翻出了一块氪石带着打算以防万一。但是他没想到一进大都会自己就变成了了一只见鬼的知更鸟，而且见鬼的飞不回去了！  
愚蠢外星人的地盘！愚蠢的魔法！还有格雷森起的愚蠢的名字！  
罗宾飞到目的地看见那只停在书上长的像夜翼原型一样的蠢鸟时二话不说就啄了上去。  
“嘿，达米安！我好心好意飞出来找你的！你怎么可以这样！”夜翼大叫，“我还试图提醒你的来着，但是你来的太着急了。”  
罗宾气呼呼地停在树杈上，“飞出来找我？你找到父亲了？”  
“布鲁斯被一个记者捡到带回家养伤，现在我们都待在那里。我已经联系上提姆让他提醒其他人了。”夜翼站在他对面，“走吧，我们去布鲁斯那。”  
5  
“你们看这是什么！”习惯性到处踩点的罗宾突然大叫，“你们快来！”  
夜翼叹了口气，“冷静点，达米安。布鲁斯已经检查过一圈了，这里不会有什么……”他在超人制服面前一个急停，“……奇怪的东西。”他凑近了一些，“哇，这可真是，那个记者是超人？”  
“把衣服放回去，罗宾，别把房间弄乱。”蝙蝠侠平静地说。  
“但是父亲——”罗宾在急切争辩中想起什么，顿了一下，“我们现在是要暗中观察这个氪星人的阴谋吗？”  
“我以为你们有仔细阅读正义联盟成员的相关资料。”蝙蝠侠不满地眯起眼睛扫过夜翼和罗宾，“没有什么阴谋。那个记者是星球日报经常报道超人新闻的记者之一，克拉克肯特，超人的忠实粉丝，他会买一件cos装很正常。”  
“啧。”罗宾无聊地把衣服调回原位，闷声嘀咕，“真不知道那个外星人有什么好喜欢的。”  
6  
超人今天已经在大都会转了三圈，甚至用克拉克的身份伪装潜入一个涂铅的基地挫败了卢瑟未完成的阴谋，但还是没有蝙蝠侠的消息。  
红罗宾刚刚通知正义联盟，说大都会被未知魔法笼罩，让大家不要随便进入，蝙蝠侠、夜翼和罗宾已经在追查犯罪分子时先后失踪。  
虽然那个阴沉沉黑漆漆的家伙一副非常不好相处的样子，但作为搭档，超人知道蝙蝠侠是一位多么值得尊敬的英雄。在扎塔娜解决掉这个魔法之前，他是唯一能在大都会活动的超英，只有他有机会找到不知被变成了什么动物的蝙蝠侠和两个年轻超英。  
又是一天一无所获。  
克拉克失望地回到公寓，向他欢快问好的蓝鸟让他的心情好了不少。这些小动物真是人间瑰宝！最先来的蝙蝠对他的态度也已经缓和的很多，只有前两天被那只活泼蓝鸟带回来的小知更鸟还是对他不理不睬，特别有个性。  
等等。  
克拉克正在给手心里小蝙蝠顺毛的手一僵，“蝙蝠侠？”  
“……”  
三只小动物该干嘛干嘛，只有正享受铲屎官按摩的B不满地抬头瞪了他一眼。  
克拉克甩了甩脑袋，手上撸蝙蝠的动作继续。这应该只是巧合，蝙蝠侠怎么可能这么乖巧地躺在他手里被摸头？他把刚刚荒唐的想法扔到了一边。  
7  
目送克拉克出门上班，三只飞禽又聚在了一起。夜翼和罗宾站在一边一起盯着蝙蝠侠，努力憋笑的同时开始疯狂回忆自己有没有做过什么蠢事。  
好吧，克拉克肯特就是超人。普通记者不可能知道蝙蝠侠变成了小动物，也不可能早上起来对着镜子用热视线剃胡子。  
蝙蝠侠假装看不见对面夜翼抖动的羽毛，飞到了笔记本上。今天小记者要去走访一篇报道，他把电脑留在了家里。“夜翼，抓紧时间联系红罗宾。”  
“是！”夜翼被罗宾啄了一口，抬头响亮地打了个鸣。  
[提姆，扎塔娜那里进展怎么样了？]  
“她已经找到了对应的咒语，正在搜集破解需要的材料。”红罗宾手捧热咖啡，脸不红心不跳地开始给对面的三小只截图。  
蝙蝠侠感觉到不对，“夜翼，告诉他马上停手，不要做无用功。”  
“愚蠢的德雷克。”罗宾不屑地扭开头。  
原本被威胁只打算多保留几个备份的红罗宾受到罗宾鸟的豆豆眼刺激，在乖巧收手之前鼠标一动，“呀，我不小心发给红头罩了！”  
“德雷克！！！”罗宾当即炸开撞上了屏幕。  
就在蝙蝠侠又一次陷入对自家教育成果的森森怀疑中时，一个不该出现的声音突然响起，“蝙蝠侠？”  
现场瞬间安静下来，只有风吹起窗帘的声音。  
超人飘在三小只面前打了个招呼，“嗨，夜翼，罗宾。”他施施然转过书桌跑到屏幕面前，“你好呀，红罗宾。”  
红罗宾在那边非常冷静地打了个招呼，“你好，超人。”  
8  
“你应该告诉我的，B。”超人坐在书桌前不赞同地盯着三小只和屏幕上的一大只。  
[你作弊。]蝙蝠侠无视他的指责，用克拉克的手机打字道。  
“不然你们会主动坦白吗？”超人说，“而且我没说谎，报社的确给我安排了一个任务，但我把它让给露易丝了。”  
“所以他果然是个邪恶的外星人，我就知道！”罗宾小声对蝙蝠侠嘀咕，“父亲，你不能轻易相信他！”  
“可达米安，这件事超人似乎没有什么错啊。”夜翼凑近，“他只是好心养了几只小动物，还意外暴露了秘密身份。”  
“闭嘴，格雷森！”  
原本打了一大段质问的蝙蝠侠听到夜翼的话，又用小爪子删了个干净，最后敲出一句话递过去，然后一点也不心虚地瞪着超人。  
[这里发生的事不准告诉任何人！]  
有超级视力的超人接过手机，“当然。”  
9  
蝙蝠侠恢复之后的第一件事就是把自己和超人的排班错开，并尽最大可能绕道走。但超人显然不能理解其中的真意，丝毫没有知道了别人黑历史可能被灭口的危机感。  
“你到底想干什么？”如果超人想要找一个人，那他多半能成功。蝙蝠侠无奈地看着拦在面前的钢铁之躯，试图装傻。  
“问题不是我想干什么，而是你想干什么？”超人执意不让他走，“你一直在躲我，我觉得这种情况已经严重影响了联盟的行动。”  
“我可不这么认为。”蝙蝠侠皱眉，“联盟这几次救援都很成功。”  
“是吗？”超人落在地上，“包括安排我和戴安娜组队，而你和钢骨一起行动？我想你应该非常清楚，这样的战力安排和技术配置都很失衡。”  
蝙蝠侠说，“钢骨刚刚加入联盟，他需要指导。”  
“我们都知道真正的原因是什么，B。”超人不给他狡辩的机会，“上次的魔法根本就没有影响什么，你变成一只蝙蝠被我捡回家住了几天，怎么了？我以为损失最大的人是我——你不过是装成小动物被养，我可是单方面暴露了秘密身份！公平起见，你是不是也应该坦白一下？”  
蝙蝠侠选择拒绝沟通。  
超人注视着他，“你知道我不是非要知道你的秘密身份，但是我不希望那个魔法影响到我们的关系。”  
“……”蝙蝠侠退了一步，“我保证这种情况不会再发生了。”  
得到满意答案的超人飘到半空给他让出路，微笑着挥挥手，“你刚才会议上提到的资料不用送到瞭望塔了，我稍后去哥谭取。”他在搭档的沉默中转身飞走。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源曾经撞进家里养伤的蝙蝠燕子和麻雀。本来想让提宝也变一下然后坑大红入伙的，但感觉有点太黑心了，所以就三只啦。


End file.
